Entrevista a la cafetera express de homicidios
by navel20
Summary: El título es literal de lo que se va a leer: LA ENTREVISTA OBJETIVA 2: A la cafetera express del departamento de homicidios de la 12va


Segunda entrega de "Las entrevistas". Espero que paséis un rato entretenido.

* * *

Hace dos semanas estrenamos sección con la entrevista al Botón Nº4 del ascensor de la doceava de Nueva York.

Mi editor (osea yo) se le ha ido la cabeza de vacaciones y otros asuntos así que debía una entrevista…

Así que en otro casi-lunes, y rezando para que esté a la altura del anterior:

**La entrevista objetiva**, los objetos nunca entrevistados y que el mundo Castleliano desea conocer.

Ya que en la anterior entrevista me quedé en el cuarto piso de la doceava de Nueva York, he aprovechado para dar una vuelta por el departamento de homicidios y entrevistar a unos pocos objetos más. Hoy tenemos con nosotros ni más ni menos que:

**.**

_**"A la cafetera express del departamento de homicidios"**_

.

.

**Buenos días.**

Buenos días.

**¿Cómo se encuentra usted, señora cafetera express del departamento…**

Para, para, para, para, para, para. Si así empezamos, muy malamente.

**¿Y eso? ¿Qué le he hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado?**

La manera que me has presentado. Para empezar me gustaría que te dirigieras a mí, como lo que soy.

**¿Cómo una cafetera?**

Además de eso, tía.

**¿Entonces? ¿Qué he dicho mal?**

Me has dicho "señora" cafetera.

**Bueno… lo de señora ha sido por un tema de respeto. ¿Prefiere que le diga señorita?**

¿Señorita? Joer, ¿quieres matarme? ¿Acaso no ves lo que soy?

**Ehhhhh….**

Mírame bien. ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué tengo?

**Ehhhh…. Tiene… una bandeja ahí arriba para calentar las tazas y… tres botones para seleccionar el modo de funcionamiento…. Este selector con bombilla que se pone rojo para indicar la temperatura… los cacillos… abajo una bandeja para recoger el exceso de café… tiene….**

¡Para!

**¿Sí?**

¿Acaso no ves lo que tengo aquí? ¿a media altura?

**Ehhh….**

Como cualquier ser de este planeta. A mitad distancia entre la cabeza y los pies, por aquí… a mitad cuerpo… lo que demuestra lo que soy.

**Ehhh… tienes… los cacillos con los mangos para poner el café**.

Pareces corta. ¡FI – JA - TE! Tengo los pitorrillos.

**Ehhhh. ¿Pitorrillos?**

Sí, los pitorrillos por donde meo el café. ¿Acaso no ves?

**Sí, bueno…**

A ver si te enteras. Tengo cuatro pitorrillos, dos por mango. Por ahí yo tiro el café, y no sólo lo tiro sino que además lo meo de pie, apuntando a la taza. Aquí al lado, también tengo este otro para sacar vapor. Es fino, largo y reluciente, y más tieso y caliente que la tranca de un novio. ¿Me captas?

**Ehh… sí, claro… quieres decir que… no eres señora, sino señor o caballero.**

Biennnn, acertaste…. Te mereces un caramelito, mujer.

**Yo pensé que al ser cafetera serías mujer.**

Pues no. Soy cafetera de expresos… LOS expresos. Soy tío, así que empieza a tratarme como lo que soy.

**De acuerdo, señor caf…**

Corta el rollo. Con que me hables de tío y de tú, suficiente.

**Muy bien, cafetera de expresos, disculpe la confusión pero no me di cuenta.**

Vale, bien… que sepas que no eres la única a la que le pasa. Pero ya estoy harto de decirlo y ya que me vas a entrevistar no quería aparecer como una tía. Aquí, la única cafetera hembra que hay es la de decantación. Ella necesita que le acoplen esas jarras tan grandes… vamos que ella se sienta en el orinal y yo apunto a la taza. ¿Entiendes la diferencia?

**Sí, sí. Ha quedado muy claro.**

A ver si es verdad.

**Pues, después de esta pequeña aclaración, ¿puedo comenzar la entrevista?**

Bah… ya que estamos… Pero date prisa que esta gente no aguanta mucho sin su dosis. Pregunta.

**Bien… esto… las preguntas… ya no puedo hacer las mismas porque… empecemos por el principio ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿cómo fue eso de llegar a una comisaría? ¿Cómo te sentó que te contratara el famoso escritor Richard Castle para trabajar aquí?**

El que sea famoso, no deja de ser un tío normal ¿vale?, él también es de los que apunta a la taza de pie ¿entiendes? Desde que me ensamblaron todas las piezas pensé que acabaría en alguna cafetería, en el bar de un hotel, o en alguna de esas pastelerías que sirven uno de esos bollitos junto con el café que saco. No hay nada como un bollito bien empapado. Pero bueno… tampoco me quejo, estoy rodeado de gente curtida en la vida

**¿Entonces te gustó estar aquí desde el primer día?**

La verdad es que… no… bueno… Al principio fue un poco raro hasta que me hice a la salita de la doceava. Cuando me ensamblaron yo era más… quisquilloso. Pero he cambiado. Ver la vida de verdad me ha hecho cambiar.

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

Verás, en la escuela de gourmet, cuando te enseñan a hacer cafés, te enseñan cual es la mejor variedad, cual es la que suelen tomas las mujeres, hombres, personas mayores, los que empiezan. Me enseñaron a distinguir el café del Congo, el de Colombia, sus variedades de tueste natural, fuerte y todo eso… Cuando llegué aquí yo estaba recién fabricado y seguía al pie de la letra lo que me enseñaron en la escuela, no entendía como las otras cafeteras de aquí, ya sea la de decantación, la de máquina o incluso los sobres les daba igual servir cualquier tipo de café. Yo no quería saber de ellos porque para mí eran unos ineptos que daban el café de cualquier forma. Y…

**¿Y que pasó?**

Luego, ellos también me veían como un tipo de intruso. Me veían con todas mis chapas brillantes, mi sensor de temperatura de alta calidad. A diferencia de ellos yo tengo control de presión y varios modos de funcionamiento. Pensaban que venía de un mundo completamente distinto al de ellos. Me veían como a algo perteneciente a otro mundo distinto, de otra clase.

**¿Se solucionó todo? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar? o… ¿a ellos?**

Pues que me di cuenta que aunque es cierto que cada variedad de café tiene sus matices y es único. La gente a la que sirvo apenas tiene tiempo para saborearlo, normalmente no paran a identificar los matices porque tienen que resolver problemas mucho más gordos. En la escuela de gourmet nos enseñaron todo esto pero estaba más enfocado a personas cuya mayor preocupación es decidir el color con el que van a pintarse las uñas por la mañana. Que collar van a poner a su perro o cómo impresionar a una mujer conociendo la fecha de recolección del café que destilo. En la escuela de gourmet no nos enseñaron destilar café para gente cuya preocupación es cómo hacer confesar un asesinato.

**¿Aprendiste al final?**

Pues… normalmente, cuando entran es para despejarse. Raras veces se detienen a tomar un café para saborearlo. Cuando tienen el tiempo suficiente para relajarse normalmente se van a sus casas con sus familias. Aquí vienen para tomar un descanso de su trabajo o despejar la cabeza. Así que lo que buscan es un café fuerte, caliente y que les despeje. Yo… siguiendo mis enseñanzas en la escuela procuro hacerles unos buenos cafés, aunque ellos no se den cuenta que les sirvo la cantidad exacta de crema. Quizás, esto es una vida menos placentera o menos reconocida que la que llevan mis hermanos de fabricación que trabajan exclusivamente para gourmet.

**¿Te sientes mal por ello?**

Que va. Realmente me gusta y siento que el café que destilo es mejor que el de mis hermanos porque mis cafés no son por ocio son por necesidad.

**¿Ahora ya te has integrado en el grupo de electrodomésticos? ¿Ellos te ayudaron a integrarte?**

Bueno… Al principio, yo mismo me excluía así que no hicieron mucho para integrarme pero poco a poco, con la convivencia… al final soy uno más

**¿Cuándo se podría decir que te integraste por completo?**

El día que le gastaron la broma a Castle. Dejé que los artificieros me desmontaran y me manipularan. Si les salía mal, podría haberme quedado con secuelas y no servir para nada.

**¿Por ejemplo? ¿Qué problemas podías haber tenido?**

No tener tanta presión o que mis circuitos se hubiesen cortocircuitado.

**¿Y ahora? ¿Con quien te llevas mejor?**

Pues con la cafetera de decantación, je, je, je. Somos pareja desde hace un tiempo. La estaba enseñando a hacer mejor café… los molidos nos llevaron al grano y… en fin, que mi presión y mi carga de café la impresionó.

**Y… ¿Qué me dices de los humanos? ¿te sientes aceptados por ellos?**

Por supuesto. Recuerdo cuando Castle estuvo a punto de irse definitivamente de comisaría con la excusa de acabar su libro en los Hamptons, los chicos de por aquí decidieron que Espósito le dijera que me dejase en la comisaría.

**¿Cuál ha sido la mayor pelea que te has visto en la sala de descanso?**

Hmmm… Deja que piense… creo… Beckett y Castle cuando…., no esa no. Gates cuando… no, no, no. Montgomery con Espósito…. Nop. Espera… Ya sé. ¡Ya me acuerdo!

**¿Cuál? ¿Con quien fue?**

La mayor pelea que he visto ha sido la que tuvieron la sacarina y el azúcar. Peleándose por cual de las dos daba mejor gusto al café. Al final de la discusión las calorías estaban por las nubes

**¿Y quien ganó?**

Dijeron que ganaría quien la siguiente persona en hacerse un café y ver a quien escogía. Al final se tomó el café solo. Hubo empate.

**¿Y tienes visitas sólo de este departamento o de más sitios? Me acuerdo que hemos visto un par de veces al inspector Deming de robos subir a por su dosis.**

Casi todos son de aquí, de homicidios. Pero… sí, he recibido visita de personas de otros departamentos.

**¿Te supone algún problema?**

La verdad es que me hacen trabajar más así que intento que se vayan. Porque si se es de homicidios… lo es para todo. No vale venir por aquí sólo a por mi cafñe. Y además… que son unos inexpertos y no saben cómo cargarme.

**¿Qué quieres decir?**

Por ejemplo. Ya que has hablado de Deming. Se le notaba la mano temblorosa, es un tío que no sabe medir la cantidad para una carga.

**¿Qué pasó?**

Pues es un tío que no sabe agarrar ni el mango. Se le ve forzado. Primero, no sabe medir la carga para una descarga normal. Agarra mi mango con inseguridad como si le faltara experiencia y al poner el cacillo no tiene suficiente empuje para hacerme llegar hasta el final. Total… el resultado es que vierto antes porque no me da suficiente presión y sale todo agualichado sin fuerza ni crema.

**Vaya no me imaginaba eso de él.**

Hay gente que engaña. Parecía un tipo seguro y que sabe controlar pero deja que desear.

**¿Y Castle? ¿Sabe poner el café?**

Sí. Se nota su experiencia. Él tiene la suya propia así que ha practicado mucho. Sabe poner la carga suficiente para dar un buen café y una vez alcanzado la temperatura, con él se pueden dar varios seguidos. No necesito enfriarme para empezar de nuevo.

**¿Qué me dices de Beckett? Por que hemos visto a lo largo de algunos episodios que tiene problemas contigo ¿verdad? Muchas veces la hemos visto que no se apaña y se desparrama todo el café y vapor**

Eso… realmente…

**Espera… ¿se te está iluminando el piloto? ¿Qué pasa?**

Hazme otra pregunta

**¿Quieres decir que no es problema de ella?**

Pasapalabra.

**¡Nooo! No puedes hacerme esto. Seguro que nuestros lectores quieren saber tu opinión de ella. Quisiera que me hablases de ella.**

No.

**Bueno… está bien. A ver… me has dicho que no te gustaba que viniera gente de otros departamentos. Pero igual es porque ellos no tienen cafetera.**

Sí tienen… pero no tienen una de mi categoría. Ellos tienen cafés de máquina de polvos. De esos que se diluyen en agua. Por su agujero de salida igual pasa leche, té, que chocolate, que… así que imagínate el sabor que debe echar. Entre que todo sale por el mismo agujero y que lo que esa máquina dispensa son dosis de mala calidad…

**Entiendo.**

Mis dosis son puras, no están alteradas con otras sustancias de relleno. Por eso mi clientela es fija. Sé que si ofrezco la misma calidad van a venir a mí. Aunque de vez en cuando venga gente de otro territorio. Ese café de máquinas automáticas sí que sabe a un meao de los malos.

**Hablando de los personajes que nuestros seguidores conocen más ¿Notas si Castle pone especial cuidado cuando prepara el café a Beckett?**

Como te he dicho, Castle tiene experiencia y sabe hacerlo prácticamente sin mirar. Y te diría que sí. Como es un tío que le gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, sabe poner la carga y la presión suficiente para el deleite de los dos.

**¿Seguimos hablando de café, verdad?**

Claro. ¿De que íbamos a hablar?

**¿Se podría decir que prefieres que te prepare el café Castle antes que Beckett?**

Tampoco he dicho eso.

**¿Entonces prefieres que te manosee Beckett?**

Prefiero no hablar de ella.

**¿Por qué?**

Es que… tan sólo pensar cómo empuña los mangos…

**¿Qué pasa?**

Que me voy a dar a la bebida.

**¡Wow! Aquí pasa algo más gordo. ¿Qué ocurre?**

Anda, tía… ¡Pásame esa botella de coñac! Prefiero no pensar.

**¿Te han dicho alguna vez que el alcohol es malo?**

Y qué. Por aquí encantados que de vez en cuando orine unos cuantos carajillos. Dámela.

**¿Es que tan mal te lo hace Beckett?**

¿Mal? Para nada. Es otra cosa.

**¿Entonces… es que te lo hace bien?**

Yoooo… Es que… me pasa algo que no me gusta que lo vean las mujeres y con ella aún menos. No he podido superar aún mi primera impresión, al conocerla. Además ella…

**Hablarlo igual te sienta bien. ¿Qué pasa?**

Pasa… que tengo un pequeño complejo… Algo que no me gusta pero que no puedo evitar.

**¿El que?**

Yo… verás... la verdad es que en las conversaciones de aquí de la salita he podido comprobar que no sólo me pasa a mí. A otros tíos también les pasa.

**¿Y es?**

Y es… que cuando… evacúan… cuando tiran líquidos… ellos al igual que yo por mis pitorrillos… a veces… en lugar de soltar todo el líquido de una, al final quedan gotas y ¡claro! Eso queda muy mal. A un tío…tío, eso no le pasa. Eso es síntoma que no controla

**Y te pilló.**

No sólo me pilló… es que con ella no me aguanto… Es verla y se me escapan los fluidos por todos lados.

**¿Esa es la razón por la que Beckett es incapaz de hacer un café? Siempre se salta el vapor cuando intenta hacerse uno.**

Pero… pero… ¿has visto lo buena que está? Si estuvieras en mi lugar seguro que tampoco aguatabas la presión. Yo… me recaliento sólo con verla. Entra en la sala tan segura, tan… tan ella, pero luego… se pone un poco nerviosa ante mí y… yo aún me pongo más nervioso con tal hembra delante. Con sólo con agarrarme uno de los mangos y… cuando me toca el control de presión… pues que reviento y vierto el café ante el primer toque.

**¡Wow!. Te estás volviendo a encender. ¿Te estás poniendo colorado? ¿Y tu novia no se pone celosa?**

Ella sabe que lo mío es una utopía… no tengo nada que hacer, ni siquiera soy competencia de Castle… Mira, la entrevista ha finalizado… pásame esa botella que voy a servir carajillos unos días.

**Me despido de todos los lectores hasta la siguiente entrevista… Y que no acabe como ésta. Me gustaría decirle cafetera de la salita de la doceava de homicidios que me gustaría entrevistarlo de nuevo cuando se encuentre mejor.**

Lárgate.


End file.
